


Damhsa ar Cinniúint

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Damhsa ar Cinniúint [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Talamh na Sí has not had contact with any other land since the days when the lands were peaceful and darkness had yet to come. In this eternally youthful and magical land, lives Clint Barton, a young archer. Clint is one of the most trusted companions and brother of Ceol, Lord of the Dance. After the defeat of Don Dorcha, the Dark Lord, the bounderies of Talamh na Sí start to break, letting in more vile, evil creatures that rival even the Lord of the Dance's abilities. Ceol sends Clint to other lands to find out how to stop these creatures. But, it will not be easy for the brother of one so powerful, especially while recovering from the drain of helping take down Don Dorcha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damhsa ar Cinniúint

**Author's Note:**

> Title means 'Dance of Fate' in Irish Gaelic. If you've seen Micheal Flatley's Feet of Flames, you'll get who Ceol the Lord of the Dance, Don Dorcha, Saoirse, Morrigan, Glas, Gorm, the High Priests, and the Little Spirit is. Also, the event that happened before this story takes place is Feet of Flames. So if you haven't seen it, I recommend seeing it, but you probably won't need to have seen it to understand what is going on here, since this is Avenger centric. This chapter will be a character Masterlist for Talamh na Sí.

Seabhac/Clint Barton-

Seabhac is Ceol's younger brother, older brother of Bláthnaid, and younger cousin of Glas and Gorm. He is roughly twenty-six, according to other lands since his marks years differently (i.e. when they were born, when their first steps were, when the rite of passage was completed, etc.). Seabhac has blonde hair, blue eyes, pale-ish tan-ish skin, and is short. He also is very strong, quick, agile, and smart. He is the best archer in Talamh na Sí and a very talented dancer. He was right behind his brother when Don Dorcha threatened their home and supported his brother through everything. He loves his family dearly, including his sister-in-law, Saoirse. His best friend is Síofra, the Little Spirit. His parents were killed when darkness threatened their home shortly after his sister was born and before his brother was named Lord of the Dance.

 

 

Ceol the Lord of the Dance-

Ceol is the eldest brother of Seabhac and Bláthnaid and eldest cousin of Glas and Gorm. His age is not known. He has curly blonde hair, his left eye is blue while his right is green, has tannish skin, and is average hight. He is quick, agile, strong, and smart. He is the best dancer in Talamh na Sí and was therefore named Lord of the Dance. He rules his home with a kind, compassionate heart. He loves to play his flute, joke around, have fun, and just be silly. He is also a dark enemy to have. When Don Dorcha  attacked, Ceol was there challenging and eventually destroying him. He is married to Saoirse, one of the best female dancers in Talamh na Sí. He loves his family and loves Síofra like his own daughter or sister. He raised his siblings and therefore is very close to them.

 

 

Bláthnaid-

Bláthnaid is the youngest sister of Seabhac and Ceol and is the youngest cousin of Glas and Gorm. She is about twenty. She has blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin, and is short. She is quick, agile, smart, and kinda strong. She is avery talented dancer. She was with Saoirse and her dancers when Don Dorcha threatened their home, for her own safety. She loves her family, Saoirse included. She is very close to her cousins, Glas and Gorm, and her brothers, Ceol and Seabhac.

 

 

Glas and Gorm-

Glas and Gorm are the cousins of Ceol, Seabhac, and Bláthnaid. They are about the same age as Ceol, even though that is not known. They are the most talented fiddle players in Talamh na Sí. They are blonde haired and tallish. They are quick, smart, and nimble. They are known for their songs and their colored fiddles. Glas has a green fiddle while Gorm has a blue one.

 

 

Saoirse the Lady of the Dance-

Saoirse is the wife of Ceol. She has very blonde hair and is tall. She is quick and agile. She is the leader of a group of female dancers called the Lady Dancers. She is one of the two best female dancers. She loves her husband, her in-laws, and her friends. She was always nearby Ceol when Don Dorcha threatened their home. She is good friends with Síofra.

 

Síofra-

Síofra is a golden spirit. She has no family, just is. Her best friend is Seabhac. She has a small silver and green flute. She was targeted by Don Dorcha in order to draw Ceol out. She loves peace and music. She saved Ceol's life from Don Dorcha. She has magic glitter that can be used to enchant things. She is a gentle soul and won't pass up the opportunity to have fun.

 

 

Morrigan the Temptress-

Morrigan is a seductive woman. She has no family. She has brown hair and is tall. She became the lover of Don Dorcha when he threatened Talamh na Sí. She wears red most of the time. She is the one of the two best female dancers in Talamh na Sí.

 

The High Priests-

The High Priests are an order of druids that live in, protect, and watch over Talamh na Sí.


End file.
